conviviendo contigo
by NinayTina Uchiha
Summary: si no soportas a tus dos hermanos MENORES, entonces entenderás a la perfección la vida de itachi y los futuros problemas que habrás gracias a estos dos
1. nuevos

Conviviendo contigo

Capitulo #1

''Nuevos''

Era una mañana hermosa y un lindo muchacho azabache de 15 años estaba tratando de huir de su hermano gemelo, sasuke uchiha, hasta que vio a su hermano mayor, itachi uchiha de 20 años

Aniki!-llamó daisuke

Eh?

Daisuke se escondió detrás de su hermano, sasuke trató de cogerlo, pero itachi la agarró

Sasuke que te he dicho? No molestes a tu hermano recuerda que a él no le gusta estos juegos-regañó itachi

TE ODIO!-gritó sasuke llorando y salió corriendo

Sasuke, regresa!-gritó itachi- dai, espera aquí-dijo y salió corriendo para buscar a su hermanito hasta que logró verlo pero lo vio tirado en el piso

Sasuke, estas bien? Porque me gritaste?-preguntó itachi

Es que tú siempre estas preocupado por daisuke y a mí me dejas a un lado nunca te preocupaste por mí-dijo sasuke

Sasuke, yo nunca te dejaría a un lado, yo te quiero hermanito solo recuerda que a daisuke no le gustan esos juegos, ok?-dijo itachi para levantar a sasuke del piso e irse hasta donde estaba daisuke

Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba daisuke, itachi llevó a sus hermanitos hasta el salón de clases y él se fue a su salón de clases

Con sasuke y daisuke

Buenos días, chicos-saludó el profesor

Buenos días, profesor-dijeron todos

Alumnos tenemos a dos nuevos muchachos aquí en esta escuela-informó el profesor-entren naruto y menma

Buenos días, yo soy naruto uzumaki y este es mi hermano gemelo menma uzumaki-se presentó naruto

Tarados-dijo menma en voz baja

Como nos llamaste?!-preguntó sasuke enojado

Sasu, ya cálmate nos van a regañar por tu culpa-dijo daisuke nervioso

No me da la gana de callarme, dai-dijo sasuke enojado

Sasuke uchiha será mejor que se calle sino quiere que llame a su tutor-amenazó el profesor

Mejor para que lo tranquilicen-dijo menma-así que tú eres el hermano menor del tarado de itachi, eh?

Como te atreves a insultar a mi aniki, baka?!-gritó daisuke fuera de sí

DAISUKE Y SASUKE SALGAN DE MI CLASE AHORA MISMO-gritó el profesor

Oye, daisuke-llamó menma

Qué?

Mira!

Ahh una araña! Aniki!-gritó y salió corriendo

Espera, dai solo es una broma-salió sasuke corriendo tras él

Menma, porque hiciste eso? Deidara nos va a matar-dijo naruto enojado


	2. obediencia

Capitulo #2

''obediencia''

Daisuke y sasuke estaban esperando a que su aniki los buscara, hasta que…

Dai, sasu vengan-ordenó itachi serio

Aniki…-llamó daisuke-estás enojado con nosotros?

Pues nunca pensé que los llevaran a la dirección por un show, como crees que estoy?-preguntó itachi en un tono duro

Daisuke iba a llorar, pero itachi lo abrazó y le acarició la cabeza

Shh, ya tranquilo es solo que no pensé que reaccionaran así-dijo para calmarlo

Ita, lo siento-dijo sasuke

Tranquilo, ya hablaremos eso-dijo llevándolos a la habitación

En la habitación

Daisuke apenas llegó se acostó a dormir, itachi lo arropó, pero antes de arropar a sasuke

TOC TOC

Quién es?-preguntó itachi

Soy yo, deidara-contestó

Que quieres?-preguntó itachi molesto

Pasar-contestó deidara

Itachi arropó a sasuke y salió para hablar con deidara

Espero que estés contento con lo que tus tontos hermanos hicieron-dijo deidara molesto

Mis tontos hermanos no son tontos al contrario los tuyos si-dijo itachi

Y los defiendes?

Pues claro ya que ellos no tuvieron la culpa-contestó itachi

Onii-chan, que haces hablando tenemos que dormir-dijo naruto

Si, ya se-dijo deidara

Tarado-dijo menma en voz baja, pero itachi lo escuchó

Igualmente-dijo itachi contestándole

Como me llamaste?-preguntó menma enojado

Tarado-contestó itachi

Daisuke y sasuke estaban observando detrás de la puerta y les dio coraje cuando le dijeron tarado a su hermano, pero no podían salir o sino itachi los reprendería por espiar

Oye, mi hermano no es ningún tarado-dijo deidara enojado-ahora pagaras por eso

Itachi notó que sus hermanos lo estaban viendo, hasta que un golpe en la cara lo tomó por sorpresa tirándolo al suelo

NIISAN!-gritaron daisuke y sasuke corriendo hacia su hermano

Deidara mira su mano y vio que tenía sangre volvió la mirada a itachi y este tenía el labio roto

Eres un monstruo!-gritó daisuke llorando y abrazando a su hermano

Ya, dai, no ha pasado nada-dijo itachi sentándose en el piso

Daisuke no paraba de llorar y sasuke tampoco

Itachi se paró, y miro a deidara y le dijo:

Espero que le tengas una buena excusa a kakashi-sensei-dijo itachi serio en eso apareció kakashi y tomó a deidara por atrás y se lo llevó a la dirección junto con los hermanitos

Con sasuke, daisuke e itachi

Sasuke ya había parado de llorar, pero daisuke no y eso preocupaba a itachi

Dai, tranquilo, un golpe no me va a matar-decía itachi tratando de calmarlo, pero no funcionaba daisuke seguía llorando

Itachi entró a la habitación junto con sasuke y daisuke, juntó las tres camas, sasuke se acostó en una cama y daisuke se acostó en la otra e itachi en el medio y los dos se abrazaron a itachi y así daisuke dejó de llorar para luego quedarse dormido


	3. entrenamiento y un casi accidente

Capítulo 3

Entrenamiento y un casi accidente

Era un día tan soleado y dos chicos azabaches estaban corriendo, pero iban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta que chocaron con los uzumaki cayéndose los cuatro

Oigan, tengan más cuidado por donde van-se quejó menma

Mira quien lo dice no hubiéramos chocado si no estuvieran tan lentos-se defendió sasuke

Menma y sasuke se estaban peleando que no se dieron cuenta que iban para la calle, menma se dio cuenta y empujó a sasuke a la carretera por maldad

Sasuke!-gritó daisuke, el carro frenó rápidamente y por suerte no logró chocar con sasuke, pero sasuke temblaba y lloraba

Todo el mundo en la escuela se acercó para ver por curiosos, itachi y daisuke se acercaron y cuando llegaron vieron como sasuke se tapaba los oídos llorando y temblando

Sasu, hermanito, ya estoy aquí-decía itachi abrazándolo y acunándolo

Aniki, tuve mucho miedo-lloraba sasuke abrazando a itachi

Las enfermeras de la escuela llegaron quisieron revisar a sasuke, pero se abrazó más a itachi quien se levantó para luego levantar a sasuke y llevárselo a la enfermería

En la enfermería

No, no me toquen, aniki!-gritaba sasuke, pero "por extraña razón" no dejaban entrar a itachi por seguridad ya que la actitud de sasuke era muy violenta

Señor director, necesito entrar mi hermano me necesita y si no estoy con él la actitud de sasuke se pondrá peor-decía itachi desesperado por entrar

Pero ya le dije que no puede su actitud podría acabar con la vida del que sea ahora mismo está en defensiva y no podría reconocerlo-dijo el director

Mi hermano tiene la actitud de defensa porque no estoy con él porque hay alguien que no soy yo y yo lo sé desde aquel accidente de nuestros padres-dijo itachi recordando la muerte de sus padres

FLASHBACK

En una noche no tan tranquila, una casa se estaba quemando ya que unos ladrones quisieron robar les a la familia uchiha, pero fallaron y no contentos con eso incendiaron la casa dejando a la familia adentro

Hermano, hermano, hermano!-gritaba sasuke llorando-aniki!

Sasuke, quien se había dado cuenta ya que sentía mucho calor y por desgracia no dormía con su hermano gemelo y empezó a llamar a su hermano mayor, hasta que la puerta del cuarto de sasuke se cayera abruptamente ya que itachi la había empujado, sasuke lo abrazó e itachi entró a la habitación con daisuke quien todavía estaba medio dormido.

Cuando ya los tres estaban juntos y daisuke ya despierto dándose cuenta que no tenían escapatoria y que la única manera era saltar por la ventana, pero…

Itachi agarró a sus hermanitos, los cargó y saltó hacia la ventana haciendo que esta se rompiera y que itachi se cortara un poco y que callera al piso con sus hermanitos encima

Al rato llegó la policía, la ambulancia y los bomberos logrando apagar el fuego y rescatando a itachi, sasuke y daisuke

En el hospital

Los doctores llevaron a itachi a urgencias ya que había inalado mucho humo, pero con eso solo consiguieron hacer llorar a los hermanitos de itachi y no había quien los calmara.

Habían pasado 8 horas desde que itachi lo habían metido a la sala de urgencias, hasta que por fin pudieron salvarlo de que casi muriera solo faltaba que el muchacho despertara y los niños ya habían parado de llorar y hasta se habían dormido en las sillas

END FLASHBACK

El señor director al oír eso lo dejo pasar observando cómo sasuke paraba de llorar y patalear y abrazaba a itachi con mucha fuerza

Después de revisar a sasuke y saber que no estaba herido, itachi llevó a sus hermanitos a la habitación para que descansaran de todo lo que ha pasado


	4. recuerdos graciosos y dolorosos

Capítulo 4

Recuerdos graciosos y dolorosos

Después de todo el "desastre" que hubo ayer para dar paso a un día diferente, y misterioso, unos chicos de pelo azabache estaban en sus habitaciones ya que le dieron 3 días de descanso, pero por desgracia a itachi no le dieron "vacaciones" pero eso a itachi no le molestó

Con sasuke y daisuke

Ah, estoy aburrido-dijo daisuke

Yo también, pero es mejor hacerle caso a itachi-nii o sino nos meteremos en problemas por andar rondando en toda la escuela-dijo sasuke

Si, lo sé-dijo daisuke

TOC TOC

Quién es?-preguntó sasuke

Aun estás asustado, miedoso-dijo menma

Cállate-ordenó sasuke

Pobrecito el nene-dijo menma burlándose

Espero que tengas una buena excusa para estar molestando a mis hermanos-dijo itachi detrás de menma

Cuando apareciste?-dijo menma asustado

Eso no te importa, no te golpeo porque no quiero buscarme un problema, pero si sigues molestando a mis hermanitos no me contendré-dijo itachi enojado haciendo que menma se valla

Cuando itachi entró a la habitación vio que sasuke estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama

Que pasa, sasuke?-preguntó itachi cerrando la puerta detrás de sí

Quiero ser fuerte-dijo sasuke

Eres fuerte-dijo itachi

No quiero depender de ti todo el tiempo ya soy grande ya se cuidarme solo-dijo sasuke

Y?-preguntó itachi

Solo quiero saber algo-pidió sasuke sentándose en la cama y mirando a itachi

Qué?

Porque no te has ido?-preguntó sasuke sorprendiendo a itachi

Sasuke, cállate-ordenó daisuke

No quiero-dijo sasuke

Me han contado que los estudiantes que cumplen 18 años quieren cambiarse de habitación, porque no te has cambiado?-preguntó sasuke

Es como tú lo has dicho es si los estudiantes quieren-dijo itachi-y es para que veas y notes que no soy como los hermanos que suelen dejar a sus hermanitos a su suerte, pero si quieres me voy a otra habitación y así no dependerás de mí-dijo itachi

No, hermano, por favor no te vayas-dijo daisuke abrazando a itachi

Itachi separó un poco a daisuke de él y se acercó a sasuke

Sasu, entiende que si no me he ido a otra habitación es para protegerlos de alguien que quiera lastimarlos por ejemplo ese muchacho menma te empujó a la calle por maldad y si yo no me doy cuenta o tu hermano no me llama quien te hubiera calmado, quien hubiera estado ahí contigo protegiéndote de alguien que tal vez desee tu mal-decía itachi abrazando a sasuke

Hermano…-dijo sasuke llorando y abrazando a itachi

De verdad quieres que me vaya?-preguntó itachi acariciando la cabeza de su hermanito

No, no quiero-contestó sasuke

Después de que itachi y sasuke dejaran esa pequeña discusión, el mayor acostó a sasuke en la cama para que descansara, hasta que…

Todo el instituto empezó a temblar que estaba siendo provocado por un temblor haciendo que sasuke se pare iba a caer, pero se agarró de itachi al igual que daisuke

Nii-san-dijo sasuke asustado

Sasu, dai agárrense de mí vamos a salir de aquí-dijo itachi agarrando a sus hermanitos quienes se agarraron más fuerte y fueron directo a las escaleras, pero había un problema…

Daisuke + escaleras = problemas

Itachi iba a bajar las escaleras hasta que sintió un jalón y recordó algo

Daisuke, sube a mi espalda, sasuke agárrate de mi brazo y no la sueltes en ningún momento-ordenó itachi y los menores hicieron lo que le ordenaron

Cuando ya todos los estudiantes se encontraban afuera incluyendo itachi y sus hermanitos vinieron los de la ambulancia y la policía y empezaron a revisarlos a todos para verificar que no había heridos

Cuando iban a revisar a los hermanos uchiha, daisuke y sasuke se escondieron detrás de itachi

Vamos, chicos no pasa nada yo estoy aquí con ustedes-dijo itachi agarrando a sus hermanitos y atrayéndolos hacia el frente de él para que los revisaran

No-dijeron los dos empezando a llorar y esto preocupó a itachi y cuando por fin pudieron revisarlos itachi les secó las lágrimas y les preguntó:

Que les pasa? Saben que estoy aquí no le vas a pasar nada-dijo itachi

Es que… el día que te llevaron al salón de emergencias un hombre con cara de serpiente se nos acercó y bueno…-paró daisuke

Se refieren a que cuando hubo el accidente y me llevaron al hospital un hombre se les acercó?-preguntó itachi-y no me dijeron nada

Cállate, daisuke-dijo sasuke enojado y asustado

Así que trataban de ocultármelo-dijo itachi enojado-y porque rayos no me lo dijeron?!

Sasuke y daisuke retrocedieron por miedo y eso lo notó itachi y trató de calmarse

Lo siento, no quise gritarles-dijo itachi acercándose a sus hermanitos

No te lo dijimos porque en ese tiempo seguías mal y no queríamos que te preocuparas por eso te lo ocultamos-contestó sasuke con ganas de llorar

Itachi los abrazó-entiendan que lo que hicieron pudo poner sus vidas en peligro y no me gustaría ver como lo que yo más quiero se aleja lentamente-dijo itachi

Después de todo el desastre que hubo en el instituto, decidieron enviar a todos a sus casas, pero itachi y sus hermanitos no podían ya que de acuerdo a su situación tuvieron problemas con respecto a"eso"

Y ahora que hacemos, onii-chan?-preguntó daisuke

Joven itachi, venga con nosotros a usted y a sus hermanitos vamos a darle unas habitaciones para que puedan descansar-dijo el señor calmadamente

Itachi asintió y el señor los llevó a una casa no muy lejos de la escuela, es muy pequeña, pero perfecta para itachi y sus hermanitos

Con itachi y sus hermanitos

Hasta cuando nos quedaremos aquí?-preguntó daisuke

Porque estás cansado?-preguntó itachi

Pues sí, esto siempre pasa-dijo daisuke

A veces-dijo sasuke-no siempre

Ya dejen de pelear-dijo itachi-váyanse a dormir, mañana será un día largo

Nii-san, con respecto a

lo del hombre, perdón-dijo daisuke

Es que no queríamos que te preocuparas y bueno…-dijo sasuke

Bueno, por lo menos no les pasó nada, pero por si las moscas-dijo itachi y empezó a revisar daisuke y sasuke quienes se reían porque itachi "inconscientemente" les hacía cosquillas


	5. al final no siempre son malos

Capítulo 5

Al final no siempre son malos

En una mañana muy aburrida para unos azabaches, el profesor kakashi daba sus clases como todos los días, pero con la diferencia de que esta era una clase "Especial" donde daisuke y sasuke estaban dando la clase que en los tres días no habían podido dar gracias al incidente que había pasado

Después de que todo el incidente pasara, itachi habló con el director para que le dieran tres días de descanso a él y a sus hermanitos. El director no estaba muy a gusto, pero itachi le dijo que después de los tres días, ellos dejarían que cada profesor les diera una clase para que no se atrasaran

Con esto el director aceptó y así fue como dai y sasu pudieron descansar de ese fatídico día, pero todo al final tuvo precio

En la clase con los chicos

Bueno, eso es todo-finalizó kakashi-ah, se me olvidaba, tienen que pedirle a algunos de sus compañeros la tarea que les dejé ya que a mí me da pereza dárselos-dijo el profesor y se fue

Y a quien se la pedimos?-preguntó daisuke

Te parece si se la pedimos a itachi-ofreció sasuke

Y porqué a él?-preguntó daisuke

Porque él debió pasar por todo esto, así que el debe tenerla y hasta debe tenerla terminada-contestó sasuke

Oh, eres un genio-dijo daisuke y se encaminaron hacia el salón de itachi

Cuando llegaron hacia allá, vieron a itachi sentado, solo, haciendo una tarea

Daisuke y sasuke se metieron al salón e itachi los notó

Que hacen aquí? Deberían estar en sus clases-dijo itachi

Sasuke, dice que tienes la tarea-dijo daisuke

Tarea? Que tarea?-preguntó itachi

La de nuestro grado-contestó sasuke

Y que le dejaron?-preguntó itachi

Matemáticas-contestó daisuke

Y porque no se la piden al profesor-dijo itachi

Porque kakashi-sensei dijo que por ser uchiha se nos iba a ser fácil pedirla por nosotros mismos y que si no lo hacíamos nos dijo que éramos unos cobardes-dijo sasuke mintiendo

"con esta mentira será fácil engañar a itachi y así poder entregarnos la tarea hecha y completa, además aniki nunca se atrevería a pelear con un superior"-pensó daisuke

Qué?! Como se atreve a insultarlos, acaso está demente o qué?!-dijo itachi enojado por el insulto a sus hermanos-voy a hablar con él ahora mismo-dijo y salió rápidamente a buscarlo

Sasuke y daisuke se quedaron en blanco al ver esa escena. Ahora sí que estaban en problemas

Con ese pensamiento salieron corriendo hacia donde itachi fue para evitar más desgracias

Al llegar vieron como itachi tenía agarrado a kakashi del cuello y le estaba gritando

Como demonios te atreves a insultar a mis hermanos solo por su apellido, que rayos te pasa?!-preguntó itachi enojado

No sé de qué me… hablas, te… aseguro que… yo no les dije… eso-dijo kakashi dificultosamente

Basta itachi lo vas a matar!-gritó sasuke asustado de la actitud de itachi

Itachi, basta. Estás creando todo un alboroto por una insignificante mentira-dijo la directora tsunade

Itachi soltó a kakashi, quien trataba de coger aire, y miró a la directora

Ahora me vas a decir que mis hermanos mienten, estás loca o qué?-preguntó itachi enojado

Si quieres averiguarlo, pregúntales a ellos-dijo tsunade dirigiéndose a dai y sasu

Hablen!-gritó la directora

Los chicos se asustaron, enojando más a itachi, quien se acercó a ellos y los puso detrás de él

Mira, loca, si quieres meterte con mis hermanos, mejor metete con alguien de tu tamaño-dijo itachi enojado

Calla, itachi-ordenó tsunade-pregúntale a tus queridísimos hermanos si es verdad lo que kakashi les dijo, vamos

Chicos, es verdad lo que kakashi les dijo?-preguntó itachi, mientras dai y sasu se aferraban a la camisa de itachi por miedo a que fueran descubiertos

No, fue mentira-dijo sasuke temblando junto a daisuke

Itachi se quedó en shock por no decir sorprendido de que todo fuera una mentira, pero aun así…

Bien ahora que se supo la verdad, me encargaré de estos muchachos con un fuerte castigo-dijo tsunade

No-se negó itachi-entiendo que este mal que hayan mentido, pero no necesitan de un castigo para entenderlo

Sasuke y daisuke estaban atrás de itachi, temblando

Lo siento, itachi, pero ellos casi provocan que mates al profesor kakashi, casi convierte esto en un asesinato-dijo tsunade-y tú ibas a estar afectado, ibas a ir a la cárcel

Daisuke y sasuke se sorprendieron por eso, nunca habían pensado en eso, si no hubieran mentido nada de esto hubiera pasado y tal vez itachi no estaría en esa posición

Sí, lo sé-dijo itachi-pero un castigo no puedo permitirlo, no lo aguantarán

Lo siento, itachi, pero no cuento con tu opinión para ejecutarlo-dijo tsunade y de la nada aparecieron unos guardias

Itachi, cogió las manos de daisuke y sasuke y se los llevó de ahí hasta llegar al baño

Aniki, no importa, déjanos ir nosotros merecemos el castigo-dijo daisuke

No, es que no entienden, el castigo que les va a poner es muy injusto-dijo itachi

Pero…-fue interrumpido por un ruido estruendoso

El guardia había tumbado la puerta, asustando a sasuke y daisuke

El guardia los iba a coger, pero itachi se interpuso haciendo que lo cogiera por el cuello

Sasuke y daisuke se asustaron, ya que kakashi había estado en esa misma posición

Basta! Déjalo-dijo daisuke llorando

Chicos… corran-dijo itachi dificultosamente

Basta, basta-decía llorando sasuke

El guardia apretó más fuerte haciendo que itachi tosiera

Miren, como lloran-se burló el guardia-te mataré por meterte con un profesor-dijo cogiéndole el brazo y torciéndoselo

Ahhh!-gritó itachi del dolor

El guardia estaba a punto de romperle el brazo, hasta que…

De repente, el guardia soltó a itachi, quien cayó al suelo tratando de coger aire, mientras que sus hermanitos lo abrazaban

Oye! Tú, metete con alguien de tu tamaño-dijo deidara y salio corriendo cuando el guardia empezó a perseguirlo

Están bien?-preguntó naruto

Sí, pero mi aniki no-dijo daisuke llorando

Sasuke abrazaba a itachi no queriéndolo soltar, mientras decía lo siento muchas veces

Itachi se quiso levantar, pero no pudo ya que su brazo le dolía mucho. Naruto le ayudó a pararse junto a daisuke y sasuke

Sasuke, daisuke rápido hay que ir con deidara para ayudarlo-dijo naruto y ayudando a itachi fueron a donde se encontraba deidara quien se burlaba del guardia, quien estaba en el piso con un montón de harina y los pies amarrados con una cadena

Que está pasando aquí?-preguntó tsunade furiosamente

Itachi al notar que tsunade estaba realmente enojada, se soltó de naruto y fue a donde estaban sus hermanitos para protegerlos

Itachi, mira cómo estás y aun así pretendes defenderlos?-preguntó tsunade

Son mi familia, y ese castigo no lo voy a permitir mientras esté vivo-dijo itachi

Directora, usted no puede ponerle esa clase de castigo ya que son demasiados pequeños para soportarlo, además usted ha dejado pasar otros incidentes que si valieron la pena ser castigados-dijo deidara

Así? Como cuál?-preguntó tsunade

Yo por maldad empuje a sasuke a la calle con la intención de que lo atropellara el carro y usted no me dijo nada-confesó menma

Yo casi mato a una muchacha por celos-dijo otro chico

Todos los que estamos aquí hicimos algo que tal vez pudo quitarle la vida a las personas de nuestro alrededor-dijo deidara-y usted simplemente las pasaba

Después de ese embrollo, tsunade se disculpó con itachi y sus hermanitos, pero esto no ayudó mucho ya que la policía la obligaron a abandonar su trabajo por no desempeñarlo muy bien

La vida de los tres uchiha cambió para un final muy feliz ya que deidara, menma y naruto se hicieron muy buenos amigos de cada uchiha

Deidara cada día le demostraba a itachi que su arte es BOOM!, menma siempre le recomendaba a daisuke un nuevo anime que ver y por último naruto y sasuke… bueno esos dos no había ningún día que dejaran de pelear, pero que conste que eran muy buenos amigos

Fin


End file.
